Betrayal
by Irishlove4Snape
Summary: Severus survived the war and Harry is retaking his seventh year. The two have been dating since the Dark Lord's demise and their relationship is becoming serious. However Sirius doesn't approve of his godson's relationship...Full Summary Inside...
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

**Summary: Severus survived the war and Harry is retaking his seventh year. The two have been dating since the Dark Lord's demise and their relationship is becoming serious. However Sirius, who survived the veil in Harry's fifth year, doesn't approve of his godson's relationship. This leads to betrayal and a whole lot of heartache for Severus and Harry. **

**Warning: Some Sirius Bashing, (also he'll be OOC) **

**This will be snarry :) **

**I'd like to thank my sister, cuz-snarry's-awesome, for taking the time to help me with the plot, even when she was busy with her own stories. **

**Please R&R **

**Hope you like! **

**...**

Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes as he looked down at his charms exam paper. Charms was the last N.E.W.T. of the year that Harry needed to finish before he would be free to graduate with his friends and go on to live his life; as long as he passed all of his courses that was.

Harry scribbled down his last answer on the long parchment and then looked up to the front of the room.

Professor Flitwick was sitting at a wooden desk at the front of the Great Hall, facing the students as he overlooked their progress.

Harry noted that there was only ten minutes left to finish the exam. He sighed and slumped in his chair; he looked up and quickly closed his eyes as the bright sun from the enchanted ceiling caught his eye, momentarily blinding him.

Harry relaxed as he thought about how he was going to spend his summer.

He and Severus had been dating since the beginning of the year and now they could finally not only be together but live together; more to the point start a life together.

Harry grinned at the thought. He couldn't wait to just be with Severus, without having to worry about other students catching them or faculty members disapproving. Truthfully it wasn't illegal that they were together since Harry had already turned seventeen but that didn't mean that people had to like it.

He was lucky that most of his friends, such as Ron and Hermione, had been okay with his decision to start dating Severus.

They had gotten together a few weeks after the final battle. It was after Harry had learned everything Severus had done for him during the years, via Severus' memories. Harry still could barely believe that Severus had protected him all those years just because he was such good friends with Harry's mother.

But that's the kind of man Severus was, he was respectable, brave, and noble.

A few days after Harry defeated Voldemort he had come to Severus' bedside, where Severus was being treated for Nagini's bite wound, to thank him.

Harry had thanked him but he didn't think that that was enough, so every day of that summer Harry came to the hospital wing to keep Severus company while he got better. During those months they had formed a friendship which had quickly turned into something more.

Harry now knew that he was falling for the man in every aspect; he had yet to tell Severus that he loved him but he planned on doing so that night.

"Quills down" Professor Flitwick squeaked from the front of the classroom.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around; everyone was sitting patiently waiting for the small Charms Professor to dismiss them.

Harry felt anything but patient, tonight was a big night for him and all he could feel was nervous butterflies fluttering around his stomach.

**...**

Ron clapped Harry on the back as they made their way out of the Great Hall and up to the Common Room.

"So are you gonna tell him tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers "…if I can get up the nerve that is."

Ron rolled his eyes "Don't be stupid, didn't he ask you to move in with him like four months ago?"

"Yeah…so?" Harry asked.

"Sooo," Ron said drawing it out "that obviously means he cares for you. Why would he ask you to move in with him if he doesn't love you?"

Harry sighed "I don't know…I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable mate, but I'm sure everything will go fine" Ron said.

Harry grinned at him "You're right; I don't know why I'm so worried."

Ron grinned back and they continued walking.

As they were turning the corner Harry stopped suddenly and Ron looked at him in confusion. Harry wasn't looking at Ron; he was looking ahead of him. Ron looked too and saw Sirius standing a few feet away.

"Uh…this isn't going to be pretty" Ron said looking away from an annoyed looking Sirius.

"Damn it," Harry muttered "I can't deal with this right now."

Unlike Ron and Hermione, Sirius had been furious when he found out that Harry was dating Severus. He had told Harry that he forbid the younger man from seeing the Potions Professor, like he had any say in what Harry did. Harry had yelled at him and told him to bugger off, that he was in charge of his own life and Sirius couldn't do anything to stop him from dating Severus.

Of course that hadn't gone over well with Sirius and the two had had a rocky relationship since.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ron asked "Or tell him you don't want to see him right now?"

"No that's okay Ron," Harry said giving his friend a soft smile "thanks though. I can handle him."

"You sure?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded "You should go get ready for the grad party. I'll be up to the common room soon; I want to change before I go to see Severus."

"Alright, don't take too long" Ron called over his shoulder as he hurried away.

Harry took a deep breath before walking up to his godfather "What are you doing here Sirius?"

"I've come to see if you've reconsidered my offer?" Sirius said stiffly.

Harry shook his head, after he first told Sirius that he was going to move in with Severus after graduation the man had told him that if he changed his mind, which he definitely should do, then he would be welcome to come live with him at Grimmauld Place after graduation.

"Sirius I already told you I'm moving in with Severus" Harry said with a huff.

"Oh so you're still on about that are you?" Sirius replied angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to fight with Sirius "I don't have time for this, tonight is the grad party, and I need to get going."

"Oh," Sirius frowned "Aren't those your code words for going to hang out with Snivellus? I heard you and Ron talking before, so what's it you've got to tell him tonight?"

Harry felt outraged that Sirius had been listening in on his conversation, he felt even more annoyed with himself for having a conversation like that out in the open where anyone, such as his prying godfather could hear; he knew better than that after the war.

"Sirius you're acting childish, if you can't get over the fact that I'm with Severus than that's too bad," Harry said, making sure to keep his voice down "but I'm not going to hold your hand and walk you through it. Now I have to go."

Sirius glared at his godson, as the boy tried to walk past him he grabbed his shoulder and pulled Harry back "You're making a big mistake…you'll live to regret it."

Harry pulled away from him in disgust "Some godfather you are…" he muttered under his breath as he made his escape.

**...**

Harry took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair one last time before he knocked on the door of Severus' private chambers.

The door opened to allow him entrance and Harry quickly walked inside.

Severus was sitting on the green couch in his living room that was right next to the fire, drinking a glass of scotch.

Harry grinned as memories flooded his mind of many, interesting nights spent on that sofa.

"Potter" Severus greeted him and Harry snorted with a questioning look at the older man. Severus hadn't called him Potter in private since the beginning of that year.

Harry shrugged it off and walked further into the room, taking off his jacket as he went.

Severus stood up as he got closer to the couch, he was standing stiffly and Harry couldn't help think that the man was acting weirdly tonight, but he decided not to dwell on it.

"Severus," Harry purred, placing one of his hands on Severus' chest "you have no idea how badly I wanted to see you today."

Severus tensed at Harry's touch and the younger man frowned, "What's wrong Severus?"

Severus didn't answer right away; he looked like he was fighting with himself.

"Severus?" Harry asked again, he brought himself closer to the man and went to brush a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Severus grabbed his hand in a jerky motion and pushed him away.

Harry gave him a confused look.

"I want you to leave" Severus said, his voice was emotionless.

"What?" Harry asked "I…don't understand."

"Get out," Severus said pointing to the door "now."

Harry didn't move, he just stood there, he was confused as hell and he didn't know why Severus was doing this to him "Why?" he asked, trying to stop the tremble in his voice.

It was a few tense seconds before Severus answered, again he looked like he was fighting himself "The last year has been a mistake."

Harry was shaking his head "That's not true, why are you saying these things?"

"I should have never gotten together with a student, you're too young…you don't know what you want yet and I'm not going to sit around playing doting boyfriend while you figure out that it's not really me you want."

"Severus please stop this," Harry said, he could feel the tears that had gathered in his eyes start to run down his cheeks. "I want you…I love you" he stressed.

Severus shook his head with a jerky, forced motion "I don't want you" he said coldly.

That was the last straw, Harry's tears blurred his vision and he ran from the room.

**...**

Once he was gone Sirius stepped out of Severus' bedroom, his wand was drawn on the Potions Master, as he was using the imperious curse on him. It had taken a lot out of him since Severus seemed to be able to fight the curse, well not all the way but enough to make it hard for Sirius to control him. He guessed it was something the other man had picked up after all his years spent groveling under Voldemort.

"That was tough…if not disgusting, to watch but it's the best for him," Sirius muttered to Severus "You and I both know he'll be better off this way."

Sirius broke the imperious curse but before Severus could go for his wand Sirius hit him with a memory charm.

Severus would never remember what had gone on that evening.


	2. Getting Away

**I own nothing. **

**Please R&R **

**Hope you like it! **

…

"Oi" Ron yelped as he walked through the dormitory door, tripped on something and fell on his arse. Ron groaned and tried to figure out what he had tripped on.

It was dark in the room except for a small lap that was resting beside Harry's bed, giving off a soft glow to the room.

"Sorry about that" Ron heard Harry say and he jerked his head up to see Harry coming towards him. Ron hadn't thought that Harry would be in the dorm. Harry offered his hand out to Ron and pulled the red head up. Then he went to pick up his Firebolt, which Ron realized was what he had tripped over. "It must have fallen over" Harry said propping it up against the wall.

Ron looked at the broom and then at Harry, he wondered why his friend even had the broom in their room.

Harry walked back over to his bed "You're back early" Harry said to him.

Ron shook his head "I was just about to say the same to you."

Harry didn't acknowledge Ron's words; instead he began throwing clothes into his trunk.

Ron watched Harry; he couldn't understand why his friend was acting so weird. Then he shrugged and walked over to his own bed "Some of the guys were planning to sneak down to Hogsmeade and get a drink at the Three Broomsticks," Ron explained "I just came back to get my jumper since it's pretty chilly outside."

"Oh," Harry said in answer, he continued throwing his things into his trunk.

"Yeah…" Ron said "So what are you doing?"

"I'm packing" Harry said without looking up.

"I can see that," Ron said taking a seat on his bed "but why are you packing? I mean I know Snape asked you to move in with him but don't you think you could have done this tomorrow or something? I thought you would have been down in the dungeons for the rest of the night."

Harry sighed, his hands stilled as he reached for one of his shirts and he looked up at Ron "I'm not moving in with…Snape."

Ron looked at him with a frown, he was confused, one because Harry hadn't called the Professor by his last name in private for like a year and two because Harry had been so looking forward to moving in with the older man just a few hours ago. "Why?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer at first; he stared down at the shirt in his hands and clenched his fists "He doesn't want me Ron."

"What?" Ron asked, his voice conveying his surprise "That doesn't make sense, why wouldn't he…"

"I don't know!" Harry snapped cutting Ron off. Then he took a deep breath, trying to rid his frustration; Ron wasn't the one he was mad at. "I don't know…" he said more softly "I went down to tell him…" Harry choked "tell him that I loved him and he pushed me away. He told me that I was too young and I couldn't possibly know what I want…" Harry growled as he trailed off.

Ron didn't know what to say.

Harry threw the shirt he had in his hand across the room in anger "He said he didn't want to wait around until I figured out that it wasn't him I truly wanted and then he told me to get lost!"

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes again and forced them away. He ran his hand over his face and his shoulders slumped before he began packing again.

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Ron stood up from his bed "I'm sorry" he said.

Harry sent a glare at him, he knew Ron was only trying to help but he didn't want to hear his pity.

Ron got the message pretty quick and stopped where he was.

Harry threw the last of his clothes into his trunk and then slammed the lid closed. Ron jumped slightly but pulled himself together quickly. He walked closer to Harry's bed and rested his hand on the trunk sitting there.

"Why are you packing now then?" Ron asked, he thought he knew why but he hoped he was wrong.

"I'm leaving" Harry said confirming his suspicion.

"Now?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Harry said firmly.

"But what about graduation, that isn't for another week?" Ron asked, looking at Harry searchingly.

"I can't stand to be here" Harry said seriously, looking Ron in the eye.

"But where will you go?" Ron pushed.

"I don't know yet," Harry said as he pulled on his cloak "I'll figure it out on my way."

"Maybe you should stay for tonight and sleep on it" Ron said getting frustrated "You're not thinking properly right now, you're hurt and that's understandable but don't go making rash decisions."

Harry shook his head "You don't understand Ron; I have to go now…" He didn't explain further.

"But…" Ron began "What about us? What about me and Hermione? You can't just leave." Ron walked around Harry's bed to stand in front of him.

Harry sighed and shook himself mentally "Ron," he said calmly "I understand your concern and I thank you for caring but this is just something I have to do. In the last three hours my finally happy life just crumbled before me. It was a hit that I wasn't expecting and now I have to deal with it…but I have to deal with it in my own way. I know you don't understand but I have to do this…I can't stay here while the memory of what I could have had sits just below us. I need to get away."

Ron was looking at him sadly.

Harry gripped both of Ron's shoulders "You, Ron, and Hermione have had my back since day one and I can't thank you enough. You two will always be my best friends and I know I'll see you again someday, hopefully soon. But for now I hope you'll understand that I have to leave, I know it's hard but it won't be forever."

Ron sighed and pulled Harry into a hug "You better mean that because you know I will track you down if I don't hear from you soon" he said when he pulled away.

"Oh I know you will" Harry said with a laugh. He took a step back and grabbed a letter he had written for his two friends, off his night stand and handed it to Ron. "This is for you and Hermione" Harry said "Please tell her that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I'll be back."

Ron shook his head "Fine," he said "but you know she won't be happy."

"I know," Harry said sadly "but I hope she'll understand."

Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket and then he grabbed his Firebolt and made his way to the door. Harry looked back at Ron, a half smile on his face "Take care of yourself and Hermione."

"I will," Ron said, trying to force himself to smile "You better take care of yourself too."

"You know I will" Harry said and then with one last sad look at Ron he disappeared out the door.

…

Remus sat in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place with a cup of tea in his hands as he stared at the wall in the eerily quiet, empty house.

Remus knew it was late but he couldn't get to sleep. Sirius had gone out earlier that day and he still hadn't returned and Remus was getting worried.

Sirius had been acting weird the last few days. Of course he hadn't been the same since Harry had told him that he was seeing Severus, Sirius had been out of his mind mad at that and had been in a constant bad mood the last few months but the way he had been acting for the last week was a whole different story.

He was moody and secretive, he seemed to be in a slightly better mood but he was still acting weird.

There wasn't much light in the kitchen and Remus squinted at the clock above the door as he watched the minute hand tick slowly by, it was just after twelve.

Remus was just thinking getting up and going up to his room when he heard the sound of the door opening upstairs and the creaking of floorboards. Then there was a loud crash, Remus could only think that whoever it was had knocked over the umbrella stand. Then the shouting of Mrs. Black's portrait began and Remus could hear Sirius' distinct voice yelling at the portrait of his mother to shut up.

Finally after what seemed like forever the portrait quieted down and Remus heard Sirius' loud footsteps creak across the floor and then Sirius was coming down the stairs.

"Sirius" Remus said in a displeased voice as the dark haired man stepped through the door.

"Remus!" Sirius said happily with a wide grin. Remus could tell that the other man was slightly drunk and shook his head.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked.

Sirius moved from the doorway to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the top and took a sip before leaning against the counter and looking at Remus. "I was at Hogwarts."

Remus moaned, putting his head in his hands, that couldn't have gone well. Now he understood why Sirius was in the sate he was, though normally Sirius wasn't such a happy drunk.

"What?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Why did you bo…" Remus began and then shook his head, there was no use arguing with Sirius "What happened?"

Harry and Sirius had had a number of fights in the past few months and they both had explosive tempers. Remus wondered how Harry was fairing at the moment.

Sirius grinned to himself and Remus narrowed his gaze.

"Don't worry" Sirius said when he saw Remus' look "It's good news."

That didn't make Remus feel any better, there was a big difference of what Sirius considered good news and what most people did, especially when it involved Harry.

"What happened?" Remus asked again firmly.

"Let's just say, I don't think we'll have to worry about that Snape problem anymore," Sirius smirked.

Remus shook his head "First of all, I don't have a Snape problem and second what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Harry and Snivellus got in a fight" Sirius said with a grin and took another swig of the whiskey.

"What?" Remus asked in surprise.

Sirius looked at him gleefully "Yep a big fight, there will be no going back from that" Sirius said almost to himself.

Remus was shaking his head; he had talked to Harry and knew just how much the boy loved Severus. He couldn't imagine the two getting in to such a big fight that would make Sirius this happy, at least…not on their own.

Remus stood up quickly and marched over to Sirius "What did you do?" he asked.

Sirius tried to give him an offended look but failed in his drunken state "Me?" he said indignantly "I didn't do anything."

Remus was not convinced "Merlin Sirius I hope for your sake you didn't, if you did do something Harry will never forgive you."

Sirius snorted "Good thing I didn't then," he said "and I bet the boy will be here within a week, after graduation. Since he will no longer be living with the dungeon bat."

Remus was shaking his head again.

"Relax Moony, this is a good thing. It will be good for the boy to finally come to his senses" Sirius said leaning forward to press his lips to Remus'.

Remus pulled back in dismay, he couldn't believe Sirius was acting this way…well he could but still Sirius was reveling in his own godson's pain. Remus gave Sirius a disgusted look and made his way upstairs.

"Oh come on," he heard Sirius call after him "the boy's resilient, he'll get over it soon enough."

…

"What do you mean he left!" Hermione growled in outrage.

Almost everyone in the common room turned to look at her.

"Shh Hermione" Ron whispered quietly, glancing around.

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to protest but Ron quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "Come on," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her up from the couch "let's take this conversation somewhere else."

Hermione huffed but followed him.

They made their way outside towards the black lake.

Once Ron was sure that they were alone he sat down and leaned back against a large tree that overlooked the lake. Hermione sat down beside him and gave him an impatient look.

Ron reached into his robes and pulled out the letter Harry had given him, he passed it to Hermione. "Harry said he wrote this for us, I haven't read it yet."

Hermione took it from him. She unfolded it carefully and then began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Let me just say I am very sorry in advance for any pain this letter may cause you. I hope you know that I never wanted to hurt you but sadly it cannot be helped. _

_Please let me explain myself. I won't go into the excruciating details since I just don't have it in me right now but tonight Severus broke up with me, and in doing so broke my heart." _

Hermione stopped reading and looked at Ron, her eyes were wide and tearful "He did?" she asked.

Ron nodded his head.

Hermione shook her head "I can't believe that, they were so…so right for each other."

"I know," Ron said pulling Hermione closer "It doesn't make much sense."

Hermione rested her head against Ron's shoulder as she continued to read.

"_So I'm leaving. I thought I had found where I truly belonged with Severus but now I'm not sure what I belong anymore. I need to get away and clear my head. _

_I know it's hard to accept and it will be hard for me to not have you both by my side but this is something I need to do on my own, and it won't be forever. I will come back." _

"He better" Hermione muttered, staring hard at the page.

Ron smiled sadly, knowing exactly how she was feeling; he placed a kiss to the top of her head as she continued to read.

"_I hope you two have the best summer. I know for you Hermione it will be spent reading a lot of books and studying up for that position you got at the Ministry but make sure to save some time to have fun. _

_And Ron good luck getting into the Auror Academy, I know you will be great. _

_I'm sure I'll be seeing you guys soon. _

_Take care of each other! _

_Love, _

_Harry." _

Hermione folded the paper in her hands and turned in Ron's arms so that her head rested against his chest "I can't believe he's gone" she mumbled sadly.

Ron rubbed her back "I know" Ron stated again.

Hermione pulled away slightly and looked up at Ron "What exactly happened between him and Professor Snape?"

"I don't know all the details," Ron admitted "but apparently he told Harry that Harry wasn't old enough to know what he wanted yet and he didn't want to wait around while Harry figured out that it wasn't him Harry truly wanted."

Hermione frowned "I can't believe him! How could he have done that?"

"I don't know Mione" Ron said with a sigh.

"Well I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Hermione growled as she got to her feet.

Ron jumped up after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back "I don't think that's such a great idea Hermione."

Hermione turned to him with her hands on her hips "And why not?"

"You know how Snape is," Ron said "He'd never listen to us; he probably wouldn't even let us through the door. I think for once in our lives we shouldn't get involved. I'm pretty sure Harry didn't want us to."

Hermione pouted "I can't just do nothing."

"We're not doing nothing," Ron said "we are supporting Harry's decision from afar."

Hermione sighed and Ron pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be alright" he whispered to her.

"I hope you're right" Hermione said sadly.

…

**A/N: **

**I know you probably hate me right now for not adding a confrontation between Ron and Hermione, and Snape…but don't worry I promise that scene will arise in a later chapter. **


End file.
